Froggy's Revenge
by LifeEqualsMusic
Summary: Froggy's friends abandoned him over the summer! Oh no! What will he do? A story I wrote when I was nine, then found a decade later. Thanks, Mom!


**Okay, so I wrote this ten years ago, when I was nine. I know it sucks, but it's so bad, it's adorable. Lake Michigan IS in Wisconsin, by the way. I Googled it. A big thanks to my wonderful friend HappyStab, who writes wonderful things, currently a Tales of the Abyss story that isn't quite as G-rated as this. Without her, I wouldn't have had the incentive to find this again. What can I say, she's the Tear to my Jade. BAHAHAHAHA! Okay, nobody else will get that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Though this is my original work, I don't own That 70's Show. Or the Great Lakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Froggy's Revenge<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a little frog. This little frog was so very bored because all his frog friends took off and abandoned him in, of all seasons, summer. Flipperfoot went to Lake Superior for a Superior time. Finnyboy went to Lake Erie for an eerie time. Big Frog went to Lake Ontario, well, because he wanted to go to Ontario. Poor Froggy was left at home in his little pond between River Road and Donald Road. He decided to hatch a plan! Just as soon as his little brother would hatch! So anyway, Froggy went and tried to find a plan to get back at his friends for abandoning him. He just didn't know what to do! He decided to watch his very favorite show of all time: That 70's Show! Then, he got a great idea! Froggy remembered one episode where Eric, Fez and Hyde were trying to get back at Kelso for gluing Fez's hand to the TV, Eric's hand to the freezer door, and Hyde's butt to the chair. That was Froggy's plan. He decided to put oatmeal on the door of each of his friends' houses. All of them. Even Big Frog!

Froggy was just drawing out the plan to get revenge on each of his friends for abandoning him, when, suddenly, the phone rang! It was Flipperfoot! He wanted to know if Froggy wanted to come to Lake Superior for a superior time with him! Froggy thought this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Froggy said that he was touched, but that he needed to get his back-to-school supplies from Staples. Well Flipperfoot didn't buy that! He just told Froggy that he could push his standard Easy Button and come on down! Froggy's face went green. He is a frog, after all, and that means he felt normal. He told Flipperfoot that he didn't have one and that he'd pick one up soon. Anyway, Flipperfoot was so nice that Froggy decided to leave him out of the plan.

Froggy was down in the basement looking for a bucket to put the oatmeal in when, the phone rang again! It was Finnyboy! He asked Froggy if he wanted to come to Lake Erie for an eerie time with him. Froggy said no, that he was going to Lake Michigan (because he wanted to go to Michigan) with his parents, but thanks for the offer. Now, Finnyboy was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew that Lake Michigan was in Wisconsin, not Michigan! Froggy assured him that it was, indeed, in Michigan. Finnyboy was so nice that Froggy decided to leave him out of the plan.

Froggy was in a tizzy as he made the oatmeal. Big Frog was the toughest frog in the whole pond! What was Froggy going to do? He would get beaten up if he dumped the oatmeal on Big Frog's head but it would teach that bully a lesson (even though Big Frog was his friend) that he would never forget. Suddenly, the phone rang again! It was, of all frogs, Big Frog! He wanted to know if the whole neighborhood was falling apart without him and if Froggy wanted to come to Lake Ontario with him. Froggy said he couldn't because he was busy making oatmeal. Froggy decided to leave Big Frog out of the plan because Big Frog was so very nice to him.

Now what was Froggy going to do? He didn't even have any people to pour oatmeal on! Then a brainstorm of Froggy's hit him. He would share the oatmeal with his friends! First Flipperfoot came home. He desperately wanted to know where the school supplies were. Froggy just told him to shut up and eat. Next Finnyboy came home. He went and found Froggy's parents and started ranting about how Froggy said he was going to Lake Michigan. Froggy just told him to shut up and eat. Last but not least. Big Frog came home. He didn't want to know anything, because Froggy told him the truth. Froggy told him he was making oatmeal, so all Big Frog did was take the pot and a wooden spoon and dug in. And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I do write, and I don't write like that anymore. Look at my other stuff if you don't believe me! It's all in my profile!<strong>


End file.
